Marvel Animated Universe Wiki:War
This page shows how to properly create and format a War page. This page is for named conflicts. Because this is a wiki based on superheroes who are constantly in conflict, not every conflict should have a page. This is for notable conflicts like real-life wars referenced. If a conflict is named then it should have a page. In all sections, information from the comic books and other media should be left out unless it explains inconsistencies and contradictions presented. These pages are written from an in-universe perspective. Title The title is the name of the conflict. If based on a real conflict, then that is what is used such as World War II. If not based on a real-life conflict then the title should be stated or shown. Conflicts from an alternate universe or timeline would include a parenthetical of the universe or timeline. This is only included if it shares the same name as a conflict in the main universe. Conflicts from Non MAU series and videos should include a parenthetical of the series or video title. If the conflict is from a series and/or video that is part of a multi-media universe, such as the Christopher Yost Animated Universe, then the parenthetical would one for the entire universe. Articles from the Marvel Animated Universe do not include a parenthetical for the series. They also follow the same rules as a MAU character page. Infobox Any section not filled in will not appear in the final article. | name = This is the name of the conflict, typically the title of the article. Leave off any parenthetical for an alternate universe, alternate timeline, or Non MAU series and/or video. | image = This is the best appropriate image of the conflict. | caption = This is a caption for the image. This is only used if the image does not easily symbolize the conflict. This should be kept very brief. | real = This is the official name of the conflict. | alt = This is any alternate name of the conflict. This can be a shortening or other used names. | win = This is the list of all winners of the conflict. A team should be listed but not individual members of that team. | lose = This is the list of all the losers of the conflict. A team should be listed but not individual members of that team. | rel = This is any person or group related to the conflict but not a winner or loser. This can be those affected by the conflict but did not take part. | (series) = This includes all appearances made in a series. If it appeared in all episodes then simply put "all". If it only appeared in certain episodes then list the episodes. (series) will be replaced with the appropriate series initials. | video = Any appearances made in a video. | other = This is all the other versions of the conflict. Alternate version within the universe are listed first. Next are versions from other series and videos. Alternate versions of conflict from other series are not listed. Introduction This is a brief introduction of the conflict. This does not go into the specifics of the character. The name and alternate names are 'bold'ed. Generally there are no links. This is where there would be a link to a disambiguation page or link to a similarly named article. If the conflict is from a Non MAU series, this it would state: Conflict is from the Non MAU series link. This is indented and italicized. Persons Involved This lists all the persons involved. It is subdivided into subheadings Winners, Losers, and Related. It should include a brief description of the group, team, or person's involvement in the conflict. History This is the full history of the conflict. It should describe the build up to the conflict, the conflict itself, and the ramifications of the conflict. It can be broken up into subheadings. Background This would be all the behind-the-scenes information going into including the conflict in the series/video. In the Comics The In the Comics section is all the notable differences between the comic book source and adaptation. This should only go through the comics at the time of the series/video's productions. External Links This should be the only place a link to an external site is located. They should be listed starting with Marvel's official website for the conflict, a Wikipedia page, and then Marvel Database. The Marvel Database should first be the same adaptation's page followed by the main comic line's. If the adaptation is inspired by an alternate universe, such as Ultimate or 2099, then they should also be included. Any other links, such as Marvel Animation Age or another Wiki, would be last. Short Pages Sometimes a conflict is given so little information that much of his formatting is unnecessary. The infobox should still be used and any section with sufficient and relative information. But not every article needs all sections listed here. Categories Every conflict page should include Events as well as a category using the name itself. Non MAU pages have their own separate categories. They generally follow the same naming scheme but have an appropriate parenthetical. Category:MAU Policies